


"Mr, Stark, I am a bisexual icon."

by familyheathen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Outing, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Generation Z Peter Parker, Outing, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i will hunt down peterxtony shippers, natasha be careful, peter parker loves memes, this is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familyheathen/pseuds/familyheathen
Summary: Tony accidentally gets outed to Peter. Tony cries like five times.





	"Mr, Stark, I am a bisexual icon."

“Mr. Stark, I am a bisexual  _ icon. _ ” Peter said confidently through a mouthful of oatmeal.

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “More like bisexual nuisance.” 

 

“Tony, no offence, but I think that’s you.” Natasha punched him in the arm. She immediately cursed herself.

 

Peter heard what she said. He knew the implications. He wanted to scream and smile and hug Mr. Stark, but he stayed silent. But said nothing. This had been done to him before. He’d been outed. And he knew it made him feel like complete shit. So he stayed quiet, and changed the subject.

 

“So, Mr. Stark, I got an idea for something last night.”

 

Tony drew a quick breath, his heart rate was increasing. “What’d you think of, kid?”  _ God damn it Romanoff. Hide, Tony. hidehidehidehide _

 

“Y’know the AI in my suit? Karen? Maybe we could work on putting her into a smartwatch or something so that I’d get alerts for stuff to look out for while I’m not on patrol.”

 

Tony wasn’t listening. “Good idea, kid, good idea.”  _ hidehidehidehide _

 

-

 

Peter swung around inside the warehouse. He wanted to stay as far away from Tony as possible. He didn’t want to hurt Tony. He felt awful that he found out. But he wasn’t mad at Nat, and hoped Tony wasn’t either. He knew she didn’t mean it. 

 

-

 

Tony was in his bedroom during the day. This was a rare occurrence. He usually kept himself busy in the lab. But for now, he was pacing. And fucking angry. Angry at Natasha for outing him, angry at Peter for being so fucking oblivious. Angry at himself for not telling Pete first. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

  
  


_ What the fuck was that? _

 

**_Tony, I’m sorry. I was just trying to think of a comeback to get you off Peter’s back. I’m so, so sorry._ ** **_  
  
_ **

_ Off Peter’s back?! I was messing with him like I always do. He doesn’t fucking care, Nat.  _

 

**_I know. I didn’t think it through. I don’t apologize for much, but I really am sorry, Tony._ **

_ (read at 10:42 am) _

 

Tony threw his phone on the carpet. He wanted to tell Peter himself. He’d’ve done it when Peter came out to him, but didn’t want to take away from the importance of Peter’s coming out. He felt fucking alone. Nobody else was supposed to know unless he told them, and he’d gotten that stripped away. 

 

He knew Peter was smart. He knew he heard what Natasha had said. There’s no way Pete couldn’t have. He just didn’t understand why he was so quiet. He didn’t understand why Peter said nothing. He would have expected the kid to practically jump for joy and ask a million questions. But he sat there, continuing to eat his oatmeal. His expression didn’t change, for he better or worse. And he changed the subject. And Natasha stood there in silence and regret. 

 

-

 

Peter laid on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. He’d been in his room most of the day after he trained. He skipped lunch and dinner as to avoid everyone. Steve knocked on his door a few times, and he quietly declined coming out, saying he was too busy with homework. 

 

“Hey, Karen?” Peter said quietly.

 

“Yes, Peter?” 

 

“Do you think Mr. Stark is mad at me? Does he hate me?” Peter inquired.

 

“Of course not. Why would you think he hates you?”

 

“This morning at breakfast I made a dumb joke, and then long story short, Ms. Natasha accidentally outed him as bi. He looked really anxious.” Peter looked at his hands. He scratched his arm.

 

“I don’t think he could ever hate you, Peter. You did nothing wrong.”

 

“Do you think he’s mad at Ms. Natasha?” 

 

“I think he’s likely frustrated with himself, but not mad at anyone else.”

 

“I hope so. Wait, no. I don’t want him to be upset with himse-”

 

“I know what you mean, Peter.”

 

-

 

_ Knock knock knock _

 

“Tony?” Steve called into Tony’s room. 

 

Tony sighed. “FRIDAY, let him in.” The door unlocked. 

 

Steve twisted the handle and pushed open the door. He saw an anxious looking Tony laying in his bed. Tony sat up. 

 

“Tony, you’ve been in here all day. Can I get you some food or something? Would you like to get some fresh air?”

 

“I’m fine. Thank you, Steve.” spoke Tony flatly.    
  


“Do you want to talk about it?” Steve pressed.

 

Tony huffed. “I told you, Steve. I’m okay.”

 

“If you want to talk later I’m-”

 

“I told you I’m fine! What part of ‘I’m fine, I’m okay’ do you not understand, damn it?!” a tear fell down Tony’s cheek. 

 

Steve closed the door behind him. He walked over to Tony’s bed, and sat. He pulled Tony to him, and hugged him. Tony broke. 

 

“Shh, Tony, It’s okay. It’ll all be fine. Do you want to tell me what’s going on.”

 

“You can’t tell a soul, Rogers.” Tony choked out.

 

“Wouldn’t dare.”

 

“So, you know how some guys like guys, and some guys like girls, and some guys like guys and girls?”

 

Steve nodded.

 

“I’m… like that. I like men  _ and _ women. Except I can’t let people know that. But, you know this already, but Peter is like that too.”

 

Steve nodded again. “Mhm.” 

 

“And this morning, uh. Peter- he, he made a joke about being like that. And Natasha turned the joke on me. And now Peter knows I’m- that I’m- b-bise-”

 

“If Peter is the same then why does it matter if he knows or not?” Steve asked. His voice contained care, not judgement. 

 

“I’m afraid that he’ll hate me because he found out rather than me telling him.”

 

“Tony, Peter could never, ever hate you. You’re one of the most important people to him. To him, you mean the world.” 

 

“He’s been avoiding me all day. This morning he acted like he didn’t notice what Nat said. What if he hates me, Steve?”

 

“Maybe he doesn’t want to take away you getting to tell him.”

 

“Should I go talk to him?” 

 

Steve smiled. “I think you should.” 

 

Tony wiped his eyes. “I’m going to.” 

 

Steve patted Tony’s shoulder. He got up to leave, and before walking out, he said “Tony, your secret’s safe with me.” Tony smiled. 

 

-

 

“Hey, kid?” Tony said behind Peter’s door. 

 

Peter shot up out of bed. “Come in, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony gently pressed open the door. “Hey.”

 

“Hi.” Peter’s voice was quiet. 

 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Tony asked as he climbed onto Peter’s bed. His voice, usually filled with confidence, was soft and timid.

 

“Of course, Mr. Stark. Did I do something wrong? Am I in troub-”

 

“No, no, Peter. Of course you didn’t. Of course you’re not.” Tony laughed to himself. 

 

Peter kept playing dumb. “Oh, good. What’s up then?” 

 

“About this morning.” Tony pushed slowly. “Uh, I don’t know if you heard what Nat said, uh, but uh-” Tony bit his lip. He looked like he wanted to cry. Peter looked up at him empathetically. 

 

“Mr. Stark, if you’re not ready to talk you don’t have to.” Peter insisted.

 

Then, Tony did start crying. “God, you’re such a good kid.” He buried his face in his hands. 

 

The two sat without talking. Tony continued to cry. Peter felt so small and helpless in this situation. He scooted closer to Tony. 

 

“Can I rub your back, Mr. Stark? Will that make you feel better? Safer?” Peter asked quietly. 

 

Tony nodded. “Yes. Please.”

 

Their positions maintained for close to fifteen minutes. Tony never stopped crying. 

 

“God, kid.” He whispered. “Please don’t hate me.”

 

“I didn’t hear you, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Please call me Tony.” he breathed. He looked at Peter. “And I said ‘please don’t hate me.’.” 

 

“Do you want to tell me why you’re upset, Mist- Tony? You don’t have to, of course, sir.”

 

The room was quiet for a moment. “I’mbisexual.” Tony muttered. Peter looked at him in confusion. 

 

“I didn’t hear you, sir.”

 

“I said- that I am b-bi-bisexual.” Tony finally choked out. 

 

Peter smiled. “It’s okay.” 

 

“I wanted to tell you but I wasn’t re-” Tony whimpered. 

 

“It’s okay, really. I kinda guessed anyways. As a bi, I have a pretty good bi-dar.” Peter snickered.

 

Tony shook his head. Peter continued to rub his back. 

 

“I was scared you were gonna hate me because I didn’t tell you.”

 

“I’m not obligated to that kind of information. Even if you blatantly said you like guys it still wouldn’t be my business to say anything.”

 

“Thank you, Peter.” 

 

“It’s no problem.” Peter smiled. He paused momentarily. He turned around and pulled something out of a drawer. 

 

“MJ gave this to me so I’d have a spare. You should have it- if you want it.” 

 

Peter held a shitty plastic bi pride flag button. He had an identical one attached to his backpack. 

 

“Thank you.” Tony took the pin. He smiled wide, happy tears flowing rather than sobs. 

 

“It’s okay to cry, Tony. And you don’t have to wear that. I just thought it might be nice to have. A safety shield I guess.” 

 

“I do want to wear it.” Tony said softly. Peter took it from Tony’s hand and pinned it to his t-shirt. 

 

Tony placed his hand over the pin. His grin was wider than Peter had ever seen.   
  


“I-” Tony began. He faltered.    
  


“What is it, Tony?”

 

“I’m-.” Tony paused. He drew a breath. “I’m Tony Stark, and I am bisexual.” Peter tilted his head. He smiled wide.

 

“Heck yeah you are.” 

 

Tony sighed. “Did you just say ‘heck’?”

 

“Yes I hecking did.” Peter confirmed proudly. 

 

“You ruined it. You ruined the moment.” Tony pulled Peter for another hug, ruffling his hair. 

 

Peter laughed.

 

“You want ice-cream, kid?”

 

“Nope.” Peter quipped. “I want  **_bi_ ** _ ce-cream.” _

 

“I’m so glad I’m hugging you right now because I could not handle that pun  _ and _ the finger-guns that would likely accompany it.”

 

Laughter filled the kitchen, and the two  _ definitely  _ did  _ not _ fall asleep on the couch watching vine compilations. And Tony definitely didn’t laugh at any of them.

  
  
  
  



End file.
